Miscalculation
by floleash
Summary: Okabe makes a grave mistake in his love life resulting in agony. Mature Audiences Only Read at your own risk.


Okabe looked over Daru shoulder, expecting to find him viewing his usual dirty flicks. This time however, he discovered that Daru was view a particularly...interesting video.

"CBT?" Okabe questioned

"The ultimate in pain and pleasure!" Daru declared

"Pleasure? How can anyone find this enjoyable?

"Your the lead scientist, you figure it out"

"A challenge you say?"

"Indeed, you cannot allow this mystery to remain unsolved!"

Okabe 's scientific curiosity was burning with an intense passion! "Your right Daru. Yes, I the legendary Kyouma Hououin shall explore the phenomenon! Let Operation Surtr commence!"

45 Minutes Later

Kurisu enters the room, after a bit of small talk she approached him

Okabe embraces her, overfilled with joy. Kurisu responds with a kiss on the lips as Okabe caresses her back.

What would like to do Okabe?

Well... now that you mention it.

Yes?

Uhh...

…

I would like you to...

yeah...

Do you what BDSM is?

What?

Well specificity If would you to uhh...ahh ballbust me.

Excuse me?!

Okabe attempted to rationalize his desire, but this only succeeded in infuriating Kurisu. With every word that passes his lips her rage increases. Closing her eyes and grinding her teeth, she continues to listen to his explanation. "Its just that you look part. That is to say you well... We are a couple after all, and couples try out new things together. I think it would be great if we were to explore untapped terri..."

LIKE THIS!? Kurisu throws a powerful kick to Okabe manhood. All the air was suddenly forced out of his lungs, Okabe, mouth agape utters a moan of pain.

Did that feel "good" you disgusting pervert?

Not thinking at all he murmured "I I donn't know?"

Kurisu immediately delivers another powerful kick to his sensitive region. Okabe clenches his teeth once more as pain rattles his body. At that moment, he realized the terrible mistake he had made.

"Aww did that hurt you?" She mocked

Yeaaah.

Kurisu immediately kneed Okabe causing him to cough repeatedly and hit the floor face down. Cradling his damaged goods, the great Kyouma Hououin was at his assistants feet doing his foremost to regain his composure. Kurisu reaches out to grab a hold his hand. Using both arms, she attempted to get him upright, eventually Okabe managed to stand.

"Why Okabe?" she said seductive tone as she placed her hand on Okabe's jaw, fanning out her fingers across his face. His eyes opened up and got lost in hers."I can be so sweet and kind." she than kiss his forehead and than on his lips. Okabe pain and troubles began to vanish and his body started to unwind."See? You could have had this" Kurisu said while turning around, allowing Okabe to gaze upon her back. Okabe was under her spell. His hands lowered on to her hips when suddenly. "Only thing is..." in that instant, Kurisu quickly lifted her foot back and struck Okabe, right where it hurts.

"...you wanted this." She said in a mocking tone while Okabe suffered like a dying animal.

Kurisu than pushed the great Kyouma Hououin on to the hard floor and placed herself between his legs. Normally, any guy would be aflutter with joy at the very idea. Okabe however was paralyzed with fear, anticipating the next strike to his manhood but unable to defend against it.

Then without warning she punished him with her fist.

*Screams*

"Don't move" she demanded and preceded to remove his pants. She than pinched his tenderized produce through the boxers.

Okabe groaned as his leg jolted from the intense pain

"I SAID DON'T MOVE" Kurisu barked causing Okabe to cover his face with his hands.

OK OK

She continued her assault while staring into his eyes without blinking much like Ferris did while pouring drinks. He stared back at her in absolute terror all while struggling to remain silent. His facial expressions caused her to giggle. "She enjoying this?" Okabe thought to himself while Giving quick slap to his sack and than whispering into his ear...

Stand up

Okabe got to his feet all fully aware of this arousal. Eyes shut he awaited her command.

Turn around

He complied

Open those legs

He reluctantly did just that

She prepared to kick him lining up the shot. Kurisu throw a kick and Okabe cowered only he felt nothing.

Kurisu laughed like mad scientist. She faked him out and now his fate was sealed, Okabe knew it would all the more humiliating.

Stand up,open those legs...

Okabe thought to himself "Why did I ask for this? Why did I think this was a GOOD idea?"

His train of thought came to a halt as Kurisu squeezed his jewels.

*Shrieking*

Kurisu than delivered the final kick to his busted parts and his tarnished ego. The sound of the blow echoed across the neighborhood.

Okabe drops to his knees, his heads hits the wall all while screaming at top of his lungs. A few tears ran along the side of his face.

"Get to the couch" his assistant ordered. While crawling his way there, Okabe heard Kurisu washing her hands and getting something out the freezer. "Please, no more" he muttered under his breath.

When he made to the couch Kurisu stood next to him with her hands on her hips "Did you learn your lesson?" Kurisu asked in teasing manner.

"Yes" Okabe answered.

She bent down, kissing him tenderly and said "Goodnight Okabe" before throwing the ice pack she got from the freezer onto his swollen manhood. Okabe scream one last time while Kurisu walked towards. He caught a glimpse of her legs before she slammed the door. The sound echoed throughout the apartment.

And there he laid the extraordinary Kyouma Hououin humiliated and in agony and torment for the next hour. Too squeamish to view the devastation he decided it would best to get to bed. "Bad idea, obviously the organization psionic division has altered my...ahh". Okabe collapsed onto the bed with the ice pack at hand and fell asleep.

30 Minutes Later

Daru entered the apartment and started the computer. He decided to check the surveillance footage from tonight, captured by numerous hidden cameras he had recently installed in the apartment. There he saw the massacre.

"No way! Thats...thats...awesome! Look at that abuse! Okabe you lucky bastard!" Daru proclaimed. "I never expected Kurisu to be such a dommie, so hot, so epic! Oh I'm saving this! What should I title it? Lucky man enjoys cruel CBT, yes that it." Before saving, Daru stopped himself, "Aa I can't to do that to my friends"

"Too-too-roo! Hello Daru I got the grub!" Mayuri declared as she moved into room

"Alt F4! Alt F4" Daru told himself narrowly avoiding detection.

"Whata doing Daru"?

"Oh nothing Mayuri lets eat!"

"Yeah"

"I can always delete it a little later anyways, after all nobody knows I have those cameras setup yet."


End file.
